The Snake Bite Can Damage The Soul Too
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka is acting weird. She's beinning to forget who her friend, family, and who she is, too much longer and she'll become an empty wandering soul. Soul is trying everything he can to keep her in reality, but she can't hang on much longer.
1. Soul I'm Scared

The moon was so bright. The sky was so dark, and the fall air made her shiver. He gave her, his jacket in hopes that her shivering would come to an end.

"It was your idea to come out here, you know." He stated.

"I know, I like it out here, I just wish it wasn't so windy." She smiled to him before continuing to walk down the empty street, in darkness.

The calm night seemed to fade slowly, until it became uncomfortable to stay outdoors any longer. The wind began to pick up, sending numerous leaves to pass by their faces. He felt bad that he agreed to come outside with her, not because he was cold, but because she looked so lost and confused. Ever since their last encounter with Medusa, she had been acting weird. Wondering around with no memory to why she was doing it, forgetting who her friends were, forgetting who she was. He couldn't figure out why he kept agreeing to her crazy ideas, like walking out, and around Death City, at two in the morning, with no reason to why she wanted to go outside.

He watched as she walked faster and faster ahead of him, it was starting to become difficult for him to keep up with her. He continued to ask himself why he continued to try to bring her back to herself, but he could only come up with one answer... he loved her.

"S-soul?" She looked around like a lost child, trying to find Soul.

"Maka, I'm here, look at me." He ran up and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"S-soul?"

"Yes... It's me..."

"Y-your crying..." She tried to back away, almost as if she was disgusted by the sight of the tears.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He pulled her back and hugged her tight, trying to stop the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

"I-i'm not... Soul... I'm scared."

Her words sent a shiver up Soul's spine. She was always a girl to keep her fear hidden, to let her courage beat out the fear in her heart, this wasn't the Maka he knew and loved, it was a lost soul wondering through her body.

Soul moved so he could look into her eyes once more.

"I know you are, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. As long as I'm here, you will be cool, with me." He forced out a pitiful smile.

She laughed a bit when he said cool, guess there was something left in his Maka.

"Come on Maka, let's go home." He reached for her hand and began draging her the opposite way.

"O-okay Soul..."

The lifeless Maka sat on the couch starring at the black screen of the TV. She seemed to get worse by the second. Soul figured that if he hadn't been here to help her, she'd be long gone by now.

Soul stood in the doorway that lead to the living room, just starring at her. She didn't even seem to notice his presence, or the fact that the TV was off. Soul wiped another tear from his face before going to sit beside Maka.

"So, Maka." He looked at her, but she didn't even seem to notice his voice. "Maka?" Once again, no response. So he bumped his shoulder against hers, finally she moved. She blinked a few times before looking into Soul's eyes, but hers were filled with emptiness.

"Soul... your ... my ... friend, right?"

"Yes. So is Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona."

She looked at her feet then back at Soul.

"I need help Soul. Help me!" She threw herself at Soul, hugging him tight as she cried.

"I know, I know, just a few more days Maka, then Stein will be back, he can tell us what's wrong with you."

She moved herself from his arms and looked at him in confusion.

"Stein?"

"Ugh... you forgot who he is too..." Soul gave up. He stood up and walked to his room and shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

Maka didn't know what was wrong with her. Ever since the last time they has seen that witch, her memory had been all fuzzy. She began to forget who her friends, and family were. She began to forget where she was, or what she was doing. She knew Soul was what kept her together during all this madness. _'A few more days, just a few more Maka, I promise.' _was what he kept telling her, she didn't know what he meant, but those words gave her hope deep down inside her wounded soul.

Maka continued to sit on the couch, starring at her empty TV, she kept hearing noises from Soul's room, but she just couldn't place them. All of a sudden she heard a few loud knocks to the door, but instead of getting up to answer the door, she just starred at it from her seat. The knocks continued to rap against the door, until finally Soul came out of his room, wiping his face.

Soul opened the door to see several people in the doorway, Chrona, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Uh, Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" He shot them all a look of confusion.

"Where here to talk to you and Maka." Soul's attention went to Kid.

"Why?" Soul knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"B-because we know there's something wrong with Maka, a-and we want to help you... and her." Chrona looked at her feet as she spoke.

"Cool, okay, come in guys." Soul motioned for everyone to come in.

Maka starred at all the people who walked in, but she looked confused, and terrified. Everyone sat in the room around the terrified Maka.

"Aw Maka, you look terrible!" Liz was the first one to speak, but it wasn't exacly what Maka probably wanted to hear.

"W-who are you people?" Maka's eyes shifted from person to person in the room as Soul sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka, these are your friends, don't you remember?"

"N-no?" She continued to look around all the people in the room before a tear slipped and fell down her cheek.

"Maka.." Everyone whispered her name into the dead air.

"I- I can't handle this anymore!" She stood up and ran to Soul's room in tears.

"Soul, isn't that.. your room?" Patty questioned.

"Yeah, she keeps thinking it's hers, but now that she's out of the room lets talk about her. Were loosing her, we need to figure out what's wrong, and fix it." Soul's expression became serious.

"I agree." Chrona was the one to speak up first. "She always helped me... It's my turn to help her."

"Soul, do you remember what started her odd actions?" Tsubaki said, as she moved to sit beside Soul.

"Of course, we had accidentally bumped into Medusa, after she ran off, Maka instantly started changing..." He trailed off, as the tears blinded his vision.

"What happened during that fight?" Tsubaki looked serious.

"Nothing really. She got bit by one the snake tattoo's on Medusa's arm, other then that nothing came in contact with her."

"That's it!" Chrona surprised everyone, by standing up and shouting. "It's the snake. It's kinda like what she made me do to Professor Stein. Poisoned him, using her snake. She can use those snakes to do anything, she must have a plan to get rid of Maka. We need to get her to Stein."

"Of course! How could I be so uncool to actually think that snake did no harm to her!" Soul almost screamed as he put his hands over his face.

"Soul calm down." Kid tried to subtle Soul down, but failed.

"How can I? The woman I love is probably going to die now, because I was too stupid to realise what was going on with her!"

Soul looked around at everyone who looked back at him with a shocked look on all their faces.

"What? What did I say?" He questioned.

"You said you loved her." Black Star said, but he had his head down, and was starring at the floor.

"I-I did?"

"Yes." Black Star raised his head to look to his friend.

"Soul... Stein wont be back for weeks still." Liz stated.

"What? I was told only a few more days." His voice began to raise again.

"Well according to my father, he's off on another mission. He wont be back for a while still."

"No... No... No! No! That can't be! She wont make it much longer! Get your father to bring him back!" Soul beagn pacing as he yelled at Kid.

"I'm sorry Soul, but I can't."

"You have to! And if you wont... I will." Soul began heading for the door when he felt someone grab his wrist, he turned to see Maka.

"Y-you love me?" She looked confused and young.

"Yea Maka."

"Please don't go! I need you here. I don't know who any of these people are." She began crying again.

Soul looked around to everyone else, and noticed that they all were either gasping, or had shocked, or hurt looks on their faces.

"But Maka, you do know them, their your friends, our friends, they want to help you too."

"Help... me?"

"Yes, we don't want to loose you."

"Loose me? I'm not leaving."

"In a way you are. I gotta go though, stay here, I'm going to find Lord Death." With that he ran out before Maka could protest against him.

"S-soul..." She callapsed to her knees in front of the door.

_I need to find Lord Death, and either find out where Stein is, or if he can bring him back, and I'm not going to take 'No' or 'Can't' for an answer. Don't worry Maka, I wont let you fade away any further._ Soul thought, he just wished he didnt feel so unsure in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter will be on it's way if I get enough reviews :) So what did you think? Stupid idea? I was bored, but I kinda like this, so you don't like it, dont read it meh friend :P


	2. Memory Returned?

As she sat on her knees, she continued starring at the door her friend disappeared behind. She just couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. All the people starring at her, were supposedly her friends? She stood up and looked around the room, at her 'friends'.

"Where did Soul go?" Her friends or not, they obviously knew who Soul was, and may know where he went.

"Maka, he left to find help for you." The tall girl with black hair stepped closer toward Maka, but she just took another step away.

"Help, for me?" Her eyes continued to shift around the room as she spoke.

"Yes Maka, please, remember us, we are your friends..." The tall girl begged, trying hard not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry... b-but I can't!" Maka's hands clinged to her face again as the tears began flowing once more, but they stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy with blue, spiky hair.

"Maka, we know your going through some stuff, but you gotta remember," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the whole gang from the DWMA party. "don't you remember this night?" He held out the photo.

With shaking hands, she slowly reached out to grab the photo from the boys hand, keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time.

She starred and starred at the photo, but nothing triggered.

"I-I'm sorry... but I don't remember... but that is me," She pointed to herself in the photo. "right?"

"Yea, it is Maka."

"Then, you must not be lying... you must be my friends..." She looked down to the photo once more. "We look like were having fun..."

"We did Maka, but that was before the Kishin escaped." The boy with black hair said.

"Kishin?" Maka questioned.

"Forget what Kid said... Maka, what matters is helping you..." The tall girl spoke again.

"I-I know... but it's hard..."

"We know it is, but keep trying." The tall girl's words seemed to calm Maka a bit.

Maka looked down to the photo once more, noticing that one person who was in the room, was not in the photo.

"Who is that then?" She questioned out loud, pointing towards a girl with pink hair.

"That's Chrona, she's your friend too, she just isnt in this photo." The boy with blue hair said.

"Oh..." Maka moved and sat down on the couch.

"I know this is alot to take in Maka, but were not lying, and-" Tsubaki's words were cut off by Maka's screams.

"AH! NOOO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She collapsed to the ground speaking into the dead air, as she covered her ears.

"Maka!" Kid ran over to her side, but was accidentally kicked aside.

"Ahhhhh! No! Leave me alone!"

Everyone stood around Maka helplessly. They had no idea what to do, or how they could help, all they could do was watch her scream as she rolled around on the ground with her ears covered.

Black Star had the idea of hitting her with his wavelength, but right as he was about to do it, Soul and Stein bursted through the door.

"Maka!" Soul screamed and rushed to her side, but just like Kid, he was knocked away.

Stein took one look at her, and instantly got to work.

"Black Star, Soul, hold her down."

The two boys reached for her arms and with great difficulty, pinned her down, but her screaming and head thrashing didn't come to an end.

Stein placed his hands on her chest and used his wavelength on her, like how Black Star was about to do. She screamed once more before she stopped moving entirely, and layed lifeless on the ground.

"What did you do?" Soul began to freak.

"Basically knocked her out, but she wont be out long Soul, so don't let go of her arm."

Soul didn't ask questions, he grabbed her arm once more and waited to see what Stein was going to do.

"Where was she bit Soul?"

"Her right arm."

"Ugh great... Black Star move."

Black Star did as he was told and watched as Stein ripped her sweater to reveal the horrid scar of teeth, imprinted in her right forearm.

"It didn't look like that earlier." Soul almost sounded shocked.

"It's spreading fast. We don't have long."

Everyone watched helplessly as Stein cut open her arm and put lots of tools and medicines in her wound. Maka finally woke up and began screaming and thrashing all over again, but Soul tried to calm her.

"Maka look at me!" He shrieked.

She finally turned her head to look at him, but tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"S-soul... what's happening, I'm scared again..."

"It's okay, this is the help I was telling you about."

"Oh... Ah! It hurts me."

"It will Maka, but you will make it, as long as your body takes to the medicine." Stein said, as he finished stitching up her arm.

"Wait, you mean it isn't a guarantee that she'll make it?" Soul's voice began to raise.

"I'm afraid not, but with all the times Maka has surprised us, I'm sure she'll be fine. If the medicine does not work, you will see her get worse and worse, basically, if she forgets who you are, it's over. If she starts to show memory gain, she will be fine."

"But, but, that's not cool! I-we, can't loose her!"

"I'm sorry Soul, but this is the best I can do. Ill be back to see how she is in a day or two."

Before saying another word Stein left the building.

"Well fuck!" Black Star screamed as he hit the wall, accidentally creating a hole. "Oops... sorry Soul, I'll fix that..."

"Mhmm... Ugh.. not cool man..." Soul helped Maka up to sit on the couch.

"At least her screaming stopped." Liz said.

"Screaming?" Maka questioned.

"You don't remember?" Patty questioned.

"No?"

"Oh please no!" Soul screamed.

"Please no what Soul?" Maka questioned.

"Your forgetting already!"

"No I'm not..."

"Ugh Maka... Go home everyone, It's late."

He wasn't lying, it was 9:00pm, everyone got there at 8:45. Soul walked everyone to the door and thanked them for their help.

"Soul.."

Maka sat on the couch watching Soul's every move.

"What?"

"You said you loved me."

"Yea, so?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Yes. Not that it matters, you'll forget who I am in a few days anyway."

"No I wont, I can't ever forget you Soul."

"You almost did once. Do you even remember how we met?"

She shaked her head, but it felt like a kick in the stomach to Soul.

"See... ugh... I love you Maka, night."

He walked out before she could say another word.

Soul dreamt that he failed to protect Maka, which caused her death. It resulted in him waking up screaming.

"AHHHHHH! NO!"

Maka opened the door and looked at him.

"You okay, Soul?"

"Ah yeah..." He looked her over and saw she was wearing different clothes, and he smelt food cooking. He quickly got out of bed and rushed past her, to the kitchen to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"What? What's wrong?" She followed him to the kitchen.

"Your cooking?"

"Yeah... Soooooo?" Her face twisted in confusion.

"Y-you remember?"

"Yes? Soul you feeling okay?"

He reached for her arm and lifted the sleeve to reveal the scar.

"Who are your friends?"

"Soul I-"

"Who are they Maka!"

"Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, you, Liz and Patty. Why?"

"Either I'm still dreaming or your memory has returned."

"Oh that! I get it now. My memory is still a little fuzzy, but yeah, I remember most things. Like how you admitted you loved me in front of everyone." She cocked a smile.

"Y-you remembered that eh?" He said, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Mhmm... But I'm going to forget you anyway, so guess it doesn't matter." She said jokingly.

"Well I- wait, what am I doing?"

He ran up and threw his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Oh Maka, I thought I had lost you."

"No. I can't leave you Soul, without me, you wouldn't be half as cool, as you are now." She laughed, which caused him to smile.

He moved so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul, but shouldn't we tell the others that I'm okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but first..."

She shot him a look of confusion before she found lips pressed to hers. When he pulled away, he pulled her close for another hug, as a tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: And done. Stupid idea right? XD Oh well, I got no life... XD So good? Bad? Tell me! Review~!


End file.
